


Just Kiss Them!

by Athazagoraphobica



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, God I seriously don't know how to tag this lol, It's just cute I guess!, Other, The apprentice is Portia's friend and will be referred to as Ponco cause it's all I can come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athazagoraphobica/pseuds/Athazagoraphobica
Summary: Portia has been getting on Julian about him and his crush that he met in the market one day. She already knows that Julian's crush likes him back, after all, but the issue is that Julian is too shy around them and worry that it's one-sided, and his crush is a shy person to everyone but her close friends, but the only friend they're like that with is Julian, and Portia is doing to do all she can to get him to finally kiss them.





	Just Kiss Them!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrymigraines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymigraines/gifts).

> Apparently my thing now is making all my works inspired by songs I've listened to or liked. This one? 'Just Kiss Her' by Concorde. I hope you like the story Jade!!

* * *

**"Ilyuska, you have to tell them!"** "N-No! I couldn't possibly do something like _that!_ They probably don't like me anyway, Pasha. It's probably best if I move on." **"Argh, no, you stupid idiot! You won't know until you ask!"** "But they'll hate me, Pasha!" **"Ilya if you say such idiotic things like that I will steal one of the guard's swords and chop off your--"** "O-Okay! Okay! Fine! I'd rather do it somewhere nice and meaningful though, I don't think they'll want to be told in such a busy market with people bumping into them." **"I understand. I'm your wingman, remember?"** "Yes, Pasha, you are."

* * *

"My name is Portia "Pasha" Devorak, the honorary younger sister of Julian Devorak! I'm the head servant of the Palace of Versuvia, and currently, the world's greatest best friend!" Portia posed like a bodybuilder, making horrendous grunting noises in an unnaturally deep voice. Her friend, an apprentice, laughed, falling back on their back and gasping for air. Portia laid down next to her, cackling and wheezing at her own little 'joke.' 

Portia and her friend she called Ponco were close friends, and they both trusted each other more than anything. They've known each other since they have helped the countess piece back her memories and clear Julian's name for her. Since then, they've been virtually inseparable, and Portia has admitted to herself that she has a great debt to them that she eventually will repay.

Perhaps this is the time?

Julian Devorak. Portia's older brother who's a total flirt, whispering what girls and boys want to hear from his deep, sultry voice. Portia rolls her eyes at that, however. She says it's mean to give them a false sense that Julian would want to date them, or even be closer than that. Julian shrugs, acknowledging her reasoning. He still continues to do it though. He's always so upfront and flirty with every single person he meets. Although... Portia could never understand why he's not like that with Ponco.

She sees it in the way they act, how even though Ponco has been close with Julian enough to consider him a close friend, she's still shy around him. Julian completely shuts down almost, not flirting with her friend the way she thinks he would. He's... Gentle. His flirts are complements and not suggestive phrases like they usually are. That's when it hit's her like a flying brick, _they like each other._

So of course, Portia will do whatever she can to get her dumb brother to kiss Ponco because she already has heard from Ponco that she likes Julian, and she already knows that Julian likes Ponco.

* * *

Portia has asked the countess to throw a ball to celebrate the coming of the full moon. Of course, the countess is confused by such a request, citing that Versuvia has never done something like that for a mundane occasion before. Portia tells her that it's to repay a debt to a friend. The countess smiles and nods, commenting that Portia is very considerate and is happy she repays her debts when she can.

The ball is tonight. When the clock strikes 12, the full moon will have fully developed, and in that night, people are promised fertility, more positive days, good luck, and good fortunes. Portia actually doesn't care about the holiday, but she wants Julian and Ponco to be there to dance with each other. 

By the time the ball starts, it is only 5 hours until the moon completes its full phase. Portia is on edge. Her shoulders are tense and she's rushing to finish her assignments on the dot. She thinks it's depressing to see Julian put himself down because he thinks Ponco doesn't like him. But she is determined, and nobody messes with Portia when she's determined.

* * *

The time has come, and it is 7 pm. People of all sorts are pouring into the extremely large banquet hall. From the top 'balcony,' she sees Ponco, wearing a light pink and mint green dress, standing out from the rest due to everyone else's rich colors. She also sees Julian, fumbling with his cravat and his suit vest. He's unstill, which makes him easy to spot from the balcony as well. Portia feels a rush of motivation inside her. She wants both Ponco and Julian to be happy. Encouraging both of them to interact is the only way she knows how.

On the floor, she greets Ponco with a dramatic bow, which Ponco stifles a laugh and returns. Julian walks up behind Ponco, lightly placing his hand on their shoulder. Portia looks closely at her brother's face. It was red and sweaty as if he was nervous about greeting them. Ponco looks up at Julian, smiles, and blushes. Julian bends down to Ponco's height, whispering to her if they wanted to dance. Ponco blushes furiously and silently nods their head, and as they walk past Portia, she stops Julian.

"Remember your promise. If you need me I'll be by the food, eating everything." She winks. Julian frowns comically and blushes, walking away with Ponco.

A few hours have passed now. It's now three hours until the full moon. Portia is pacing the food bar with a chicken bone in her mouth akin to a smoking pipe. Julian approaches her, panicked.

"Ilya, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Julian, wide-eyed and shaking scratches his neck. "Um, well, I might be overthinking things, Pasha, but I think I blew it." Portia stares at him, and she thinks a vein is going to pop out her head. "Julian, what did you say to Ponco?" Julian mutters quietly. "I told them that they looked beautiful and then they got red and ran away and now I can't find them." Portia stares at him a little longer before commanding him to follow her through the crowd.

In the middle was Ponco, dancing by themselves around the partying people. Their smile radiated tremendously, and it made Julian's heart melt. 

"I'm sure that they're the one for you, Ilya." Portia says, almost whimsically. Julian frowns. "But I'm a literal creep. Around them, I'll look like a demon. I'd ruin their pretty image." Portia ignores him. "I think they're looking at you." Julian frowns. "No they aren't. I'm basically invisible to them. They're probably trying to trick me." Julian sighs. "Pasha, help me. I don't know what to do." Portia looks up at her brother, and says sweetly, "You should try dancing with them."

Julian looks away. "I tried. After they ran away the first time, I followed them and asked them to dance with me but they left, and that's when I came to you." Ponco is spinning around, locking hands with a lady and dancing with her. "Pasha, please, I really like them. I don't want this to be my last chance." Portia took his arm. "Did you try talking to them?" Julian squinted at her. "Yes, and by doing so did I drove them away." Portia looked down, pondering what her brother should do next. Suddenly, as if it were a miracle, She looked up at him, eyes shining like stars and said,

"Just kiss them."

Julian stiffened and jumped back, as if he was taking damage. "Pasha, you're not saying that--" Portia cut him off. "Ilyuska, you and Ponco mean a lot to me. And I know that you two both like each other. If anything, this is long overdue anyway." Julian stared at her with shiny eyes. "I'm not asking, I'm telling. Just kiss them, Julian."

With that, Julian nodded once and confidently walked over to Ponco, them spinning into his large hand as if it was planned. Ponco looked up at him, smiling lightly. "You're back," they said, blushing. Julian, getting more nervous, started licking his lips and biting them. Ponco stood back up and looked up at him, warmness growing in both their hearts.

"Ponco..." Julian said, cupping their cheek. Julian leaned down, kissing Ponco on the lips as if it were the last time he was to do so. Pulling away, Ponco looked up at him, mouth open in shock and eyes wide. "J-Julian..." they started, visibly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. If you didn't want me to do that, I'm sorry." Ponco shook their head, holding his hands. "Julian... I've always liked you, did you know that?" Julian blushed and shook his head. "Well? Do you like me too, Julian?"

Julian flushed bright red, nodding vigorously. Ponco chuckled.

"I love you, Julian." "I love you, Ponco."

They kissed again, and the toll of the clock tower rung within the city. Portia stood by, looking at them, tremendously proud of her work.


End file.
